Un mundo lleno de Azul
by Wolfie Pak
Summary: Pues es un AU/Secundaria primordialmente Destiel que eventualmente será Crossover por donde se me ocurra ¡Mi primer fic! YAY :) Hay lenguaje florido, humor y ¡Torta gratis para los 100 primeros (esto es obviamente mentira pero ya estás aquí )! Eventualmente tendremos gente de varias series que veo porque tengo poder y ahora todos sufriréis las consecuencias de ello MUHAHA-HÁ!
1. CASTIEL 1

**MOMENTOS SOBRENATURALES**

Bueno... ¡Hola! Bienvenido sea yo al mundo del fanfiction ( lo dice solemnemente a un salón vacío TT_TT" ) y lo hago con una pareja que al principio no me gustaba demasiado pero eventualmente se hicieron de un lugar en mi corazón que quedó fosilizado y permanentemente dañado gracias al destruye vidas "Twist and Shout" ... entonces decidí hacer algo un poco más alegre no sólo para mí sino para todos aquellos que así como podemos deprimirnos con lecturas tristes: podemos sentirnos mejor con otras historias más alegres: me gusta el Angst pero hay que equilibrar todo el dolor del mundo xD .

Sin más les presento una historia en la que he trabajado ... media hora xD No la tengo escrita así que las actualizaciones no serán tan rápidas como quisiera pero les prometo se darán.

CONTEXTO: AU / Secundaria. Castiel es nuevo en este lado de la ciudad. Dean no.

Advertencias: Supernatural y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen porque si así fuera Dean y Cas se hubieran dejado de cojudeces, Sam tendría un perro y Crowley un disfraz del armadillo de Hanukah (?).

No creo que haya mucho sexo porque no se me da demasiado bien escribirlo pero si es necesario para la historia pues ¡a darle! (nunca mejor dicho): se aplica lo mismo para el Angst: las personalidades pueden no parecer demasiado fieles pero ... venga: es un AU sin monstruos :D

Lenguaje soez porque los adolescentes son adolescentes y porque me da la gana...

**CAPÍTULO 1. **

**CASTIEL**. El mundo entre los hombros de todos.

Sentado desde su rincón en la primera fila del aula, un Castiel hundido entre sus brazos cruzados sobre el pupitre oía calmadamente el desordenado ruido de las múltiples conversaciones de sus compañeros. Todo parecía tan joven y energético al punto de resultarle apabullante a alguien tan amante de la tranquilidad como él y sin embargo ya no se sentía ajeno: él era la parte callada de ese barullo, yuxtaposición que en ese momento curiosamente no sonaba cursi. Con los ojos cerrados podía de alguna manera si lo deseaba escucharlos a ellos o sólo oír a su propia respiración chocando con las mangas de su saco escolar azul marino dentro del refugio improvisado que creó al cruzar los brazos: le gustaba tener siquiera ese poco de control.

En otro no demasiado distante momento de su vida hubiera estado intimidado, después de todo siempre había rehuído a las multitudes por un motivo mas ahora no hay angustia real, sólo un pequeño rezago de preocupación que se tambalea dentro suyo sobretodo cuando lo incluyen en conversaciones que para otros se dan naturales y triviales.

Ahora que tiene amigos nuevos e interesantes como nunca antes a veces en su inseguridad se pregunta cuánto se tardarán en darse cuenta de que es el ser humano más aburrido del mundo o a qué grupos debería unirse mientras puede definir quién es. No es un atleta, pero tampoco le gustan demasiado los videojuegos o disfruta Star Wars ( pese al dolor en el corazón que esto causa en su hermano mayor Mike); posiblemente por humildad tampoco se considera el más inteligente y siendo objetivo no es tonto en absoluto. Permitiéndose superficialidad no puede ser considerado suficientemente feo como para pasar desapercibido y sin embargo nunca se ha sentido el ser más atractivo alrededor; carece de temas de conversación actuales y sus animales favoritos son... las abejas ( ni siquiera un dragón o un lobo, por amor de Dios ¡todos aman a los lobos!): él ha aprendido a lidiar con su rareza pero no espera que los demás lo hagan; no tienen por qué hacerlo. Ojalá fuera más fácil encajar cuando careces de la motivación básica para las conversaciones adolescentes (facilidad para maximizar la importancia de trivialidades y/o una libido fuera de control) .

El primer día, antes de ingresar al salón y presentarse, tres preguntas resonaban en su cabeza con tanta fuerza e insistencia que en dos momentos tuvo que pasar el dorso la mano por encima de sus labios con rapidez y disimulo sólo para asegurarse que no estaba hablando solo. Ahora lo recuerda más claramente y menos avergonzado: ¿le agradará a alguien? ¿será el blanco de burlas? ¿todos serán tan obstinados con el estudio como él? Debían serlo... el proceso de admisión para esta escuela había sido tan duro, en algún momento llegó a dudar que en realidad se tratara de un instituto público.

Volviendo a sus egoístas e inmaduras preocupaciones (en sus palabras) el pobre chico se agobiaba con repreguntas: ¿Podrá ser _él mismo_ aquí? ... ¿quién era ese "él mismo" del presupuesto anterior? Definitivamente sonaba más interesante que él, eso seguro. Y entonces paraba esa línea de pensamiento porque no quería sonar tan indeciso ni dependiente de la aprobación de otros ni siquiera dentro de su propia mente, y tras tomar un respiro se admitía a sí mismo que era normal un poco de inseguridad, era consciente de lo importante que era para los adolescentes sentirse parte del grupo y no importa cuantos libros leyera, cuán listo sonara o que tan mayor lo haga ver esos lentes: él no era nada más que un adolescente al final del día y no intentaría pelear contra ello.

Y es que él muchas veces sobre piensa las cosas; cuando supo que cambiaría de colegio se mentalizó al respecto y para cuando sucedió ya había llegado a la conclusión de que, como todo, una vez que entiendes la dinámica es menos probable equivocarse. Concluyó entonces, que lo mejor era dedicar la primera semana a observar y analizar las relaciones en su nuevo salón como un observador naturista. Trataría con objetividad y paciencia hasta poder señalar qué grupos había, quienes eran los líderes, qué disfrutaban sus compañeros, de quién podría hacerse amigo, entre otras cosas... sería un experto en algo que a nadie le importa pero él necesitaba toda la ayuda posible ya que, después de todo, él venía de un colegio tan privado y exclusivo que afortunadamente era difícil que estos chicos supieran que existía: tenía la inesperada posibilidad de ser quien quisiera y no iba a arruinarlo por tener menos empatía que un guisante.

Llegar a una conclusión para Castiel no era algo que debiese hacerse a la ligera. Había leído mucho y de tan diversas fuentes que se sentía listo: desde interesantes estudios sociales y psicológicos sobre la interacción de los jóvenes, hasta algunos libros de autoayuda que se había sentido muy avergonzado de comprar (porque parecían estar dirigidos a padres que buscan sobre compensar por un amor no dado oportunamente) e incluso sobre el tema había dado credibilidad a esas revistas que sus hermanas dejaban en todos lados. Portadas brillantes con Mujeres imposiblemente hermosas posando muy felices con títulos que rezaban sobre dietas milagrosas, listas de chicos guapos y "Cómo hacer amigos en el trabajo" (ésta en especial fue la que le introdujo a considerar Cosmopolitan como una nueva fuente de información para su saludablemente -un poco obsesiva- investigación. Aunque escaso, el joven Castiel tenía suficiente tacto para saber que debía obviar totalmente los -numerosos- artículos relativos al punto G femenino o qué lencería era la más popular.

Sacó adelante su investigación con tal seriedad que sin darse cuenta tenía todo un flujo de información sobre la modesta pizarra blanca de su cuarto con recortes variados; algunos unidos por hilos para ordenar temas similares o relacionados y otros tenían colgando modestos PostIts con pequeñas conclusiones ordenadas y jerarquizadas según colores. Cayó en cuenta súbitamente que incluso para tratar de encajar era un bicho raro cuando un día en el que sin quererlo dejó la puerta abierta de su cuarto tuvo a Gabriel durante toda la cena haciéndole bromas acerca de lo complicado que era el plan de Cas para, aparentemente, tratar de matar a Taylor Swift con un rifle que disparaba psicología.

El Instituto IMPALA ( abreviatura de Instituto Municipal PALAs) había nacido como una propuesta radicalmente diferente a cualquier otro instituto del Estado, demasiados requisitos de exigencia académica, entrevistas y exámenes para postularse lo hacían bastante exclusivo. Y Castiel notó la diferencia desde el primer día: mientras esperaba un montón de cerebros listos para desgarrarlo por los primeros puestos en las evaluaciones mensuales, la realidad le dio una clase que parecía sólo un grupo de adolescentes como cualquier otro: nada de lentes gruesas (bueno, tal vez dos), ninguna nariz manchada con tinta y definitivamente nadie tenía su camisa planchada a la perfección.

Cuando se sentó incluso notó que hablaban de programas de moda, salir al cine, cómo escaquearse de tareas tontas y se reían de todo con naturalidad.

Sin pensarlo y aún sorprendido dejó caer su mochila en un asiento de la primera fila y unos segundos apenas se sentó sintió los dedos de alguien en su hombro izquierdo. Volteó naturalmente sorprendido y se encontró a veinte centímetros de la sonrisa bonachona con dejes ligeramente maliciosos de un chico rubio de ojos azules opacos que lo miraba inmóvil en posición felina. El muchacho rompió a reír por los diez incómodos segundos que le tardó a Castiel reaccionar y, de alguna manera, el que se presentó como Balthazar interpretó el indeciso saludo con la mano de Castiel como un permiso legal para incluirlo en la conversación que el grupo de amigos de Balthazar estaba teniendo. Dado que el Instituto planificaba media hora al inicio del día para que los estudiantes socializaran podrían conversar en paz siempre y cuando no hicieran demasiado ruido.

En esa media hora descubrió que Balthazar o "Balty" era inglés de nacimiento y a sus quince años había viajado tanto gracias a sus artísticos pero totalmente ausentes padres que era capaz de soltar tacos en casi veinte idiomas y manejaba a la perfección al menos diez. Su natural desenvoltura para explicarse le permitía traducir con tal soltura que de vez en cuando comenzó a hacerlo profesionalmente para los amigos de sus padres. Su formato de aplicación a la academia había tenido casi cincuenta hojas sólo con cartas de recomendaciones de autores y críticos de arte famosos, cosa que él mencionaba riéndose como si fuera la cosa más ridícula del mundo, lo que Castiel no terminaba de entender porque lo consideraba sorprendente e interesantísimo... pobre Balthazar, pensó Castiel: haber recorrido tanto mundo para terminar sentado a la derecha de un tipo cuyo recorrido más largo había sido hacia la casa de su abuela que estaba a dos míseras horas en bus.

\- Agh, cada que mencionas tu aburridita vida rica me dan ganas de buscar a un pequeño niño rubio malquerido por sus padres con el único fin de golpearlo en la cara- Meg, una chica morena de mirada mordaz interrumpió sus pensamientos con su voz fuerte y honesta.

Antes de poder siquiera terminar de formular en su mente la pregunta correspondiente; Castiel viró inconscientemente hacia atrás suyo, donde Meg se sentaba, y la encontró mirándole interesada y divertida: sin bajar la vista de sus ojos la chica mencionó casi como si fuera la cosa más curiosa que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo que Castiel era tan transparente que no era necesario que pregunte y empezó con su historia (con "Balty" haciendo sonidos de sirenas de policías de fondo; tiempo después Castiel entendió la referencia: era la apertura de un programa de dramas familiares o algo así).

Meg era de clase media-baja y había logrado enervar a todos sus profesores y compañeros en primaria creando las más ingeniosas trampas inocuas: desde bombas pestilentes hasta globos cargados de pica pica que se activaban cuando aplaudía. Había pasado años como la niña problemática con problemas en casa hasta que uno de sus tíos la llevó a vivir con él tras la muerte de sus padres ( ella no dió detalles al respecto y Castiel no consideró educado preguntar) su tío descubrió un talento en ella sobre la maquinaria que la llevó a unirse a tontos círculos de física fuera del colegio a los que les debía mucho pero jamás admitiría que disfrutaba. Al tiempo ganaron una medalla nacional y sólo en la ceremonia de premiación notó porque todos la habían mirado raro durante el concurso; era la niña más joven allí con sólo 11 años.

Al final de ese año le llegaron tantas becas para colegios en los que en situaciones normales no podría pagar ni siquiera el uniforme completo y apenas se fundó el IMPALA tres años más tarde supo que pertenecía allí (diría más adelante que fue por la foto promocional del laboratorio en la que había una máquina que, a grandes rasgos; era capaz de causar explosiones a pequeñas distancias y ella NECESITABA eso en su vida): tomó sus cosas y dejó su gratuito colegio de niños pijos tras repartir calzones chinos a todos y poner pulgas dopadas con cafeína en las cintas de cabello de todas.

Todos rieron y por pura coincidencia terminaron mirando al chico al lado de Meg: Crowley.

Castiel no había reparado demasiado en él y hasta le había parecido callado: Tenía cabello moreno y corto peinado hacia atrás, frente amplia y facciones delicadas con una malicia tranquila paseándose por sus ojos marrones. Era el único al que el uniforme extremadamente formal del colegio parecía sentarle bien.

El silencio parecía demandar a Crowley decir algo y cuando lo notó los miró rápidamente a todos y rompió a reir un poco estruendosamente llamando la atención de la gente alrededor.

Casi de inmediato soltó: - No, no ... no no no no no ... no seré parte de este triste culebrón. Nopity-noup ... para mí fue sencillo: compré mi cupo acá: ajá, tengo TANTO dinero.- remató antes de que Castiel pudiera reaccionar.

El moreno tomo aire profundamente y lanzó como si no le importara: - Mi horrible, horrible familia pasaba por este país de vacaciones y cuando ví el comercial de la academia dije sin pensar que preferiría quedarme a estudiar que soportar otro ridículo crucero lleno de sonrientes alcohólicos que creen que la piscina en un barco garantiza 8 horas de diversión al día para un puberto. Fue una broma pero antes de darme cuenta mi horrible, horrible madre me estaba dejando en el puerto con unas maletas, dos tarjetas de débito y el arriendo de una residencia estudiantil ... qué gran perra. - rió- ...el primer mes vine a clases en limosinas y contraté payasos travestis para que me recojan bailando zamba... estaba tan dispuesto a que se arrepintieran de su mala broma que tardé en darme cuenta de que adoraba estar lejos de esos pendejos. - soltó eso último casi como si lo añorara.

\- Este mes trato de ahorrar y subir mis notas para compensar y no tener que regresar. Menos aún cuando se acerca el cumpleaños de Padre y necesito poder usar la excusa de "estoy ocupado estudiando" . No hay suficientes drogas en el mundo para hacerme soportar otra soporífera y autocomplaciente reunión familiar. - Crowley miró hacia el infinito, recordando vívidamente algo, curiosamente; una sonrisa burlona no dejaba su rostro: - La primera mitad es saludarnos y pretender que somos la familia más genial, rica y bonita de toda Escocia y para cuando empiezan los tragos ya nos estamos acusando mutuamente de qué rama de la familia avergonzaría más al abuelo si viviese y quien hace menos por el apellido... y luego viene el racismo disimulado... ¡Oh, hermoso racismo disimulado! ¿qué sería de uan gran reunión familiar europea sin el racismo disimulado? .- sonrió el Escocés.

Meg se rió casi para sí - Estúpidos Europeos. Estaría encantada de hacerte una lobotomía a patadas con estos horribles zapatos. Si quieren que sea una mujer de ciencia moderna, independiente e inteligente no entiendo por qué tengo que vestirme como una secretaria en una porno de los Ochenta.

\- En caso de que no lo logres ...- soltó malicioso Crowley mirando para otro lado.

El grupo compartió una risa. Castiel se sentía cómodo; cuando notó a los tres mirándolo supo que le tocaba hablar.

-Yo ... - Sonó el timbre y el barullo calló un segundo antes de reanudarse más bajo y aumentado con sonido de mochilas moviéndose. Empezaba la primera hora de clases.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando... - Resopló Balty mientras buscaba algo en su negra mochila de muy disimulada excelente marca. Podías ver por los colores que se habían arrancado o parchado rúbricas.

\- Lo sabía... eres un alien con control sobre el espacio/tiempo y has venido de incógnito ... dime - cuestionó Meg falsamente interesada señalando dramáticamente sus pechos. - ¿crecerán más?

Los ojos de Crowley se iluminaron: parecía tener algo para rematar la broma de Meg cuando fue interrumpido por Balty.

\- Nos tocaaa... - prolongaba Balthazar a medida que sacaba la Guía del Estudiante de su mochila y pasaba la vista rápidamente por las hojas - Educación Cívica. ¿Educación Cívica? ¡¿EDUCACIÓN CÍVICA?! ¿que demonios? .- le dio vueltas a su libro como si le hubieran salido mujeres desnudas súbitamente por todos lados.

\- Jajaja ... ¿Y luego sigue religión ? ... - soltó ácida Meg mirando hacia otro lado. Ante el silencio y la cara de desconcierto de Crowley volteó la vista rápidamente hacia Balthazar. - No jodas ¿siquiera llevamos religión?.

\- ¡OH DIOS! LLEVAMOS RELIGIÓN .- Exclamaba Crowley mientras revisaba su propia Guía que en algún momento había sacado del maletín.

\- Entiendo lo de Cívica, estoy seguro que mi hermoso cuerpo sólo puede evitarme problemas legales hasta cierto punto pero ¿religión? ¿en serio...? - murmuraba Balty ciertamente afectado con la vista súbitamente cansada hacia el frente y las manos vacías porque Meg le había arrancado la guía y la leía con avidez.

Dado que sentía que debía hacerlo, Castiel buscó con el tacto su propia guía en la mochila a sus pies: antes de sacarla por completo sintió el borde de un papel doblado pegado en el anverso del cuaderno. Él sabía exactamente lo que era y por ello no dudó en rápidamente arrancarlo y esconderlo en su bolsillo. Cuando se aseguró de que nadie lo veía lo leyó con cuidado por debajo de la mesa tras dejar la guía sobre ésta para no levantar sospechas.

_**"Querido Castiel: "**_ \- encabezaba la nota que se percibía perfumada con una caligrafía falsamente "femenina".

_**"Angelito por favor cuídate mucho y recuerda que papi te ha planchado los calzoncitos para que estéis fresquecito y no os escaldeés ... también recuerda que ninguna ramera que conozcas en tu nuevo colegio podrá amarte tanto como te amamos nosotros y asegúrate de traer a alguien para el sacrificio ritual mensual del culto. Atte. Papi."**_

Castiel nunca entendía las bromas de Gabriel; casi sin pensarlo revisó la nota y al reverso en un margen con letras pequeñísimas: casi escondiéndose: una caligrafía más "normal" citaba:

_**" PS: Ey Cas; si puedes leer esto asumo que has retirado mi amorosa carta y los abusones no te han quitado el dinero del almuerzo: dado que estás forrado cómprame cheesecake de la panadería fina por tu escuela. He oído que está de muerte.**_

_**PS2: Antes de que vayas de cotilla: no he usado el perfume de Ana: usé tu desodorante vaginal: ¡ZAS! justo en la boca ( ¿Entiendes? es gracioso porque estoy diciendo que eres una mujer ... y una no muy limpia)**_

_**PS3: Una palabra a Mike y te mueres moribundamente.**_

_**Te quiere (sólo si le compras torta): tu hermano Gabriel "**_

Subió la mirada y todos parecían estar preparándose para la clase; entre sacar lapiceros, boletines y cuadernos ni siquiera sus nuevos amigos parecían haber notado nada. Con la mirada perdida en dirección de Balthazar sonrió y supo que estaría bien aquí.

Balthazar sin mirarlo le dijo que si iba a violarlo al salir de clase podía ser más discreto. Crowley rió y Meg solicitó evidencia multimedia.

Sí: estaría bien aquí.

* * *

Okey. Aquí va el primer capítulo y sé que es mucho pedir considerando que es mi primer Fic y seguro no me lee ni Dios pero necesito ayuda: no me logro decidir por si hacer de Dean un profesor u otro alumno. ¿qué opinan?.


	2. SAM 1

**CAPITULO 2:**

**SAM**. Samuel Winchester y La Peor Idea del Mundo.

_"You give me Fever"_

(Elvis Presley)

Qué tan cabrona podía ser la biología: quería matarse. En serio.

Tirado sobre su cama mirando al techo sólo con la ropa interior y una sábana desordenada sobre él que sentía que se calentaba 10 grados cada segundo; sentía una ira y frustración que lo invitaban a sacudirse tan inútil como violentamente sobre la cama: golpear el colchón y un poco a llorar.

Bueno, en realidad no lloraría, pero hacer una pataleta aunque desfogaría algo de su molestia sólo lograría cansarlo, hacerlo sudar y por supuesto hacerlo verse ridículo porque era un hombre adulto de veinticinco año -y casi dos metros- haciendo una pataleta en bóxers amarillos.

Diez minutos después: con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba haber encontrado el punto exacto en el que la brisa que entraba lo golpeaba directamente a su rostro si no se movía. Tras haberse reído porque la pataleta que nadie vio al menos le provocó un ataque de risa, se quedó quieto hace ya algunos segundos y sutil lo golpeaban pequeños resentimientos musculares por el esfuerzo y ahora se arrepentía un poco; si había algo peor que estar encamado por una infección era estarlo en verano y rodeado por una molesta e indecisa fina capa de sudor: pero había que admitir que esa brisa ocasionalmente más fuerte que se colaba por la ventana de un metro cuadrado que daba directo a la cama ayudaba a hacerlo sentir mejor y estimulaba sus no tan convincentes ganas de respirar.

Era consciente de lo exagerado e infantil que podía sonar pero en realidad no era justo: se había preparado muchísimo para esto y ahora un par de bacterias que habían entrado a su cuerpo sin permiso decidieron hacerle golpe de estado a su enorme sistema inmune; él en el fondo era suficientemente inteligente para saber que era más complicado que eso pero ¡qué demonios! estaba enojado, muy enojado, se suponía que mañana definiría cómo viviría sus últimos tres años de carrera y allí estaba él; tan indispuesto y ridículo como si estuviera hecho de estropajo.

Cuando se postuló como profesor de Educación Cívica en el Instituto Palas no creyó ni que lo considerarían seriamente: él sólo era un estudiante de Derecho de tercer año; claro que sus notas eran sobresalientes y su actitud inmejorable, pero las horas que ofrecían eran demasiado convenientes, el pago demasiado bueno y la ubicación era demasiado, demasiado ... ¡era un sueño hecho realidad, eso era! envió su currículo sólo porque ese click no costaba nada e incluso su mano ya había posicionado el puntero encima sin siquiera leer la oferta laboral a detalle.

El día que lo llamaron para la entrevista apenas podía creerlo pero aún así no se hizo demasiadas ilusiones ni dijo nada a Dean: había salido de casa diciéndole a su hermano mayor que debía recoger algo de la biblioteca: afortunadamente para él la entrevista era con ropa informal y de repente ya estaba allí; sentado esperando su turno de entrar al despacho de la entrevistadora. Todos habían venido con traje. Mierda; como si no se sintiese ya suficientemente poco digno e incapaz al verse rodeado de educadores profesionales que tranquilamente repasaban apuntes y libros con información que él estaba seguro no tenía incluso tras haberse enclaustrado en la sección de pedagogía de la biblioteca municipal durante dos días desde que recibió la llamada que lo invitó a la entrevista.

Cuando vio salir silencioso y con un gesto confundido al primer potencial profesor, sabía que estaba acabado... al menos había conseguido el número de Jess, esa amable estudiante que al verlo perdido -en tal vez la única sección de la biblioteca que Sam no conocía- le había orientado en las mejores lecturas pertinentes; ya que aunque ella también estudiaba Derecho en una universidad muchísimo más cara que el alto Winchester, su padre era profesor e incluso uno de los libros que ella recomendó era de su progenitor.

En un segundo estaba dentro de su mente recordando lo emocionada que Jess hablaba de los tipos de inteligencia y las palabras que les gusta oír a los chicos y al siguiente su nombre resonó en la sala. Cuando se levantó notó que nadie alzó la mirada: todos parecían estar inmersos en su lectura. Su cuerpo automáticamente se había levantado y para cuando su cerebro volvió en sí ya estaba cruzando la puerta rumbo a lo que supo sería el momento académico más vergonzoso de su vida.

Ese mismo día de la semana, hace poco más de medio mes, tal vez incluso a esa misma hora de la tarde; él salía extrañado del hermoso salón de profesores tras su entrevista.

Quería reir, pero no porque estuviera confiado en absoluto, es decir; estaba confundido. Confuso, sí "confuso", eso se había sentido tan confuso como extrañamente familiar; su entrevistadora, la Sub Directora Harvelle se había presentado como "Ellen" al extender su mano pese a sus formales credenciales y las letras doradas en su escritorio y tras tenderle un examen - para él- básico de conocimientos sobre el curso, le había pedido que le hable de él, de su familia, de sus necesidades y de sus metas y sueños. Ellen era muy buena en lo que hacía; imponía pero también lograba que uno se sintiera en confianza, de alguna manera habían pasado de alguna orgánica y fluida manera a hablar de la enseñanza y la subdirectora de vez en cuando hacía preguntas raras como "Si fueras a matar un vampiro y sólo tuvieras pimienta ¿qué harías?", ¿Qué nombre le pondrías a un bar en un cruce de carreteras? ¿Cuando adolescente cuál era tu banda favorita?

Recordaba el olor a churros rellenos de dulce de leche que vendían a tres metros del gran portón de salida del enorme colegio; había aprendido en su última visita a la biblioteca que el olor es el mejor y más inmediato sentido para estimular la memoria y que cada vez que oliera un churro relleno posiblemente recordaría ese momento. Una agobiante semana después sabría gracias a una honesta y feliz llamada de Ellen que el recuerdo al que su sistema límbico asociaría el grasoso y dulce alimento sería uno muy feliz.

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose lo sacó de su ensoñación, notando de paso que ahora sentía frío por dejar la ventana abierta mucho tiempo, sin pensarlo se levantó lentamente para cerrarla y en el fondo oía llaves caer sobre la mesa de granito que separaba la cocina de la sala. A lo lejos por las puertas cerradas oía atenuado el falso quejido de Dean respecto a lo difícil que era conseguir su "comida de conejos" en una ciudad que parecía amar freír todo lo que se mueve; también decía que no volvería a caminar 4 kilómetros sólo por eso aunque esté muriendo y que si lo contagiaba "le patearía el trasero tanto que la enfermedad abandonaría su cuerpo llorando y suplicando piedad".

Pese a su intensa diatriba Sam sabía que Dean haría más que eso por mucho menos y más aún cuando se sentía culpable por haberle "obligado" a tomarse una cerveza helada con él para celebrar que había obtenido el trabajo hace dos días cuando, para ese entonces, ni siquiera tenía síntomas o sospechas de estar enfermo. En el mundo de Dean todo podía llegar a ser su culpa si se le daba tiempo suficiente para siquiera pensarlo y Sam nunca había podido sacar ese complejo de su corazón pese a que en realidad se había esforzado mucho en ser tan independiente como podía desde los doce, cuando quedaron solos.

Otra vez perdido en sus pensamientos, Sam se metió al baño de su habitación, ahora apetecía de un refrescante duchazo antes de comer y consideró que hacerlo cuatro o cinco veces hoy no sería una mala idea si ello contribuía a regular su temperatura corporal: eso podía acelerar el proceso y tal vez si ... No, definitivamente él ya había superado el hacerse esperanzas de curarse en un día. Se bañaría porque sí. Así, en menos de cinco minutos, salía de la ducha rumbo a la sala sin haber dirigido palabra con su hermano más por estar distraído que por otra cosa.

En la sala Dean miraba algo explotando en la televisión, con un plato de papas y una mitad de pollo hermosamente tendida en su plato al frente suyo sobre la mesa de la sala que su hermano menor tantas veces había suplicado no use sin protectores de superficie; y la cerveza sin posa vasos... otra vez, maldición Dean. Demasiado agradecido y rendido para pelear al respecto sólo tomó la ensalada de frutas que su hermano le había dejado servida en un bowl y se dirigió a abrir la ventana un poco; ahora otra vez tenía calor. Mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón individual; sin voltear a verlo Dean mascullaba "esto no te pasaría si comieras como un humano normal: estoy seguro que un pollo hubiera dado su vida gustosamente si supiera lo mucho que te esforzaste para ingresar a la universidad y obtener una media beca como para que ahora no la puedas pagar"

\- Dean - resopló Sam molesto.

\- NO, nada de "Dean" y poner cara de perra: ahora me vas a escuchar. - Dean puso su comida sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia él - Tienes que cuidarte más, comes como una supermodelo, estudias toda la tarde hasta bien noche y ahora además vas a trabajar toda la mañana, joder Sam.

\- Dean no va a pasar nada, todo el mundo se enferma de vez en cuando.

\- Vamos Sam, no soy tan idiota; ayer te llevé al hospital y escuché cuando le dijiste al doctor que "no importaba cuánto doliera o que tan estricto fuera" harías lo que sea para estar bien el lunes ¿Qué está pasando Sam? y no me mientas - Dean lo miró molesto y sin moverse, esperando una respuesta.

\- Sólo exageraba , estoy nervioso, nada más. Es mi primer día.

\- Eso es mierda - Dean empezaba a enervarse.

\- En serio. Sólo son nervios.

Tan solo hace un día se había levantado adolorido y mareado, se compuso lo mejor que pudo tras bañarse y pidió a Dean que le diera un aventón cerca al hospital; trató de sacárselo encima a él y toda su preocupación pero terminó siendo escoltado por el mayor al hospital que se regañaba a sí mismo por la cerveza el día anterior una vez sintió su frente caliente pese a que Sam le explicaba que esa no era la razón.

Gracias a Dios lo atendieron pronto (en realidad más gracias a que Sam tenía sus papeles del seguro minuciosamente en orden y al día) y cuando entró a consulta creyendo que Dean no oía se dejó vencer un poco por la desesperación y suplicó tan alturada y educadamente como pudo al doctor por las opciones más rápidas: no importaba que tan dolorosas o caras fueran ( realmente había una de un par de miles de dólares que garantizaba 2 días pero incuso ésta no haría el truco). La siguiente en efectividad era muchísimo más viable para su bolsillo y consistía en tres dosis al día de inyectables que acompañadas de buen descanso ofrecían tres o cuatro días pero no garantizaban nada.

\- Escúpelo.- Dean tomaba nuevamente su plato de pollo, acompañaba unas papas fritas y se recostaba.- corta la mierda y dime por qué es tan importante que no faltes mañana.- dio un voraz mordisco al frito animal esperando una respuesta mientras masticaba.

Sam resopló y se lanzó hacia el respaldo del sillón con el tazón de frutas cortadas en una mano y una mirada perdida un poco culpable en el rostro - Es periodo de prueba; los primeros días son de prueba y aunque no me toca ser revisado mañana no puedo faltar sabiendo que ni siquiera nos han tomado registro dactilar para marcar la entrada porque están seguros que la primera semana alguien lo echará a perder y hay demasiados esperando que eso suceda; son puestos muy peleados. - Sam suspiró y bajo la mirada resignado un segundo, al siguiente trató de fingir que eso no había sucedido tan dramáticamente con una sonrisa confiada que sólo Dean, que lo había visto crecer y mentir por primera vez, podía notar era completamente falsa.

\- Pues ve a marcar asistencia. - Dean lo cortó antes de que Sam saliera con alguna cosa inteligente que hiciera ver la situación menos importante de lo que había confesado que era sólo para no preocuparle más.

\- Aunque los instructores ni siquiera van a esta en mi pabellón mañana tengo a 40 adolescentes con ojos en la cara; creo que notarán que no estoy.

\- Vamos, Sammy dame algo: trabaja conmigo. No te puedes rendir; te he visto hacer el ridículo en la mañana mientras practicabas tu clase en la sala-

\- ¡¿Cómo ... tú - Sam lo interrumpió.

\- Hoy no salí a correr en la mañana y decidí quedarme a oír tus quejidos porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer. El punto es que se te nota enfermo a tres puertas cerradas de distancia y te quejabas como una perra en celo por todo: que a veces terminabas mirando hacia el lado incorrecto, lo que debe ser divertidísimo de ver por cierto, otras veces lloriqueabas porque lo que escribías en la pizarra "parecía enoquiano", que no sé qué significa; y que la lección que decías debía durar 10 minutos de alguna manera te tardó 25... estamos muy temperamentales hoy para ser alguien al que su hermano le pone inyecciones en el trasero cada 8 horas.

\- Guárdatelo, Pajero. - replicó Sam con una sonrisa cansada a la vez que dejaba el bowl en la mesa y se estiraba sobre el temperado mueble.

\- Perra. También te oí llorar acerca de una palabra rara que te prohibía ir a un centro lleno de niños con una enfermedad contagiosa y creo que eso descarta mi idea de que vayas a chantajear a esos mocosos para que digan que les diste la clase de su vida.

\- Salubridad. Es algo que te vengo diciendo, no deberías estar cerca mío. - Agregó el menor sin bajar la cabeza recostada hacia atrás.

\- Yo tengo una poderosa pared hecha de testosterona, aceite de motor y carne en mi cuerpo que tus virus de conejo come hojas no se atreverían a intentar pasar.

Sam repentinamente abandonó la relajante pero poco natural postura y se sentó correctamente. En el fondo podía oir a Dean admitiendo que_ "tal vez no aceite de motor; digo esa cosa es asquerosa...". _Y una desquiciada idea golpeó tan rápido y tan violentamente que le dieron energías suficientes para incorporarse y antes de darse cuenta tenía a Dean mirándolo con cara de preocupación.

Dean.

_Dean Winchester._

Sam _Winchester_.

No, obviamente no funcionaría... no se parecían en nada, pero. Eso no era legalmente incorrecto; a menos que-

\- ¿Sam? ¿Sammy? - Dean lo miraba con gesto preocupado- ¿tío, estás alucinando o algo?

\- No, nada, nada olvídalo, es ridículo - Sam se sentaba lentamente sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo un poco. Qué tonto.

\- En serio: no entiendo al a gente inteligente. Son un montón de fenómenos que hablan solos y se comportan...- se sentaba el Winchester mayor tomando nuevamente su tenedor.

\- Dean ¿mañana haces turno tarde en el taller? ¿verdad?...

Eran las seis de la tarde y aunque Sam daba señales de mejora no estaría curado para mañana y para no perjudicar el progreso el mayor se encontraba lavando los platos en silencio. Sam, que se acababa de inyectar con mucha complicación él solo la ampolleta entró en pijamas a la sala que ahora tenía prendida sólo la radio muy bajito y un par de tenues luces en el espacio de cocina.

\- Ni lo intentes.

\- Perdona por lo de antes: te pedí algo muy arriesgado y me siento estúpido por eso, es sólo - El más alto fue cortado por la voz autoritaria del otro.

\- No. - Dean señaló con un gesto de cejas acusador hacia los brazos de su hermano parado a su lado; se había arremangado la camiseta inconscientemente y tomado un plato para ayudar al lavado. - te enfermarás más. Sobre lo otro: lo haré. - concluyó el rubio como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

\- Dean, no era en serio.

\- Hasta donde yo lo veo es nuestra mejor opción. Como dijiste; si firmo como "Sr. Winchester" la asistencia técnicamente no estaré mintiendo y si sólo voy y les explico a esos pubertos la situación tal vez no sean tan hijos de perra, se callen la boca y entiendan; además dijiste que no habría ningún supervisor y que tu salón estaba muy cerca a la entrada y que eras el primero en entrar y salir. Evitaré las cámaras si las hay pero, joder, es un colegio no la mansión de un villano Bond ¿verdad? - el mayor escupió con rapidez pero antes de darse cuenta estaba atrapado y no podía ni defenderse con las manos mojadas y espumosas flexionadas contra su propio pecho mientras Sam lo abrazaba y agradecía bajito como un poseso.

-Sam... basta -Dean giraba los ojos hacia el techo apresado tras una enorme espalda - ¿Samuel? ¡Ya Suéltame, carajo! ¡Me contagiarás y entonces ambos estaremos jodidos porque no te pienso seguir manteniendo! - Dean no admitiría que le gustaban los abrazos pero sí admitiría que odiaba cuando Sam en todo su corpulento afecto lo hacía sentir un enano. ¡No era un jodido enano! aunque era difícil discutir cuando en esa pequeña sociedad compuesta por los dos Dean estaba casi 7 centímetros por debajo del promedio de estatura.

Tras cinco segundos el pecoso se dejó de reservas y empujó a su pelilargo hermano que se reía estúpidamente y apoyaba sus manos en la mesa empotrada que separaba la sala de la cocina.

\- Ahora cenemos algo o seguiremos teniendo ideas estúpidas. - concluyó el menor - Esto es tan raro; infiltrarte en un lugar, evitar cámaras... casi me recuerda a las hermanas Colt ... es tan bobo que apenas puedo creerlo.

\- Yo lo que no puedo creer es que estés depositando toda tu fe en un grupo de mocosos que venderían a sus madres por tirarse a Justin Biever o golpearlo en la cara. - Dean seguía fregando el plato preocupado.

\- Si se sienten estafados. - Sam decía mientras secaba la vajilla - siempre puedes enseñarles algo.

\- Lo único que he enseñado han sido mis partes y sólo porque ese grupo de turistas estaban demasiado borrachas como para darse cuenta que ese billete que me ofrecieron no era de 200 sino 500 euros. - Sam río.- Soy perro de un sólo truco: tienes lo que pides...

\- Dejaré a un exhibicionista acercarse a mis niños por conservar mi trabajo: estoy más enfermo de lo que creía- fingió indignación el castaño.

\- ¿"Tus niños"? Eres toda una Perra. - Replicó automáticamente Dean sin retirar los ojos de un plato recién lavado.

\- Pajero. - Sam arrancaba el trasto de las manos de su hermano con un mullido trapo y lo secaba con una sonrisa mientras un cómodo silencio se asentaba lentamente en cada superficie del departamento.

Rato después, a medida que la noche se hacía mas oscura y la atmósfera invitaba a descansar más temprano de lo usual, Dean se acercó al antiguo equipo de sonido en la ligeramente iluminada sala para apagarlo justo cuando Elvis comentaba en un estribillo cómo cierta chica le daba Fiebre.

* * *

Creo que he mejorado en este capítulo: me gusta mucho :D ¿qué opináis , gente? Además: yo también puedo poner subtexto homoerótico a las relaciones entre los Winchester incluso en un fic fruto del subtexto que no es Wincest xD

Gracias por el follow, Hyssa y Balam (¿los puedo llamar Hyssa y Balam ? O.o creo que ya lo hice ) Como pienso desarrollar el salón y a los secundarios también me van a faltar personalidades y de hecho considero incluso transformarlo en un crossover xD ( lo primero que cruza mi mente son mis otras OTP: GerIta de Hetalia y Sterek de Teen Wolf, entre otras). Oh Dios y sobre la situación profe -alumno ... pues ya empecé a redactar con Dean Profe y todos los Alumno!Dean del mundo sufriréis bajo mi régimen. MUAHAHA!


	3. CASTIEL 2

AUTOR:

¡Le debo este saludo a **Allure**! que no sólo me dio la primera review sino la bienvenida al mundo del fandom. Hubo torta; bailamos disco y luego lloramos porque sólo éramos dos y nadie nos quería. ¡Gracias Allure que además también ahora me betea con poder beteador ( y un hermoso y doloroso látigo a juego TT_TT" )!

Muchos personajes de muchas series que tal vez ni os suenen y como es un año escolar y nadie elige o cambia a sus compañeros a antojo prefiero tener estipulados a los personajes desde ya para no forzarlos a aparecer a conveniencia, sin embargo sólo serán revelados desde la perspectiva de Castiel a medida los conozca (tengo en mentes personajes de HIMYM, Suits, 2 Broke Girls, Teen Wolf, Hetalia, Bones, House, Law and Order SVU, Happy Endings, Sex and the City —Wtf?—, Being Human (US), Sirens (UK): tomaré de cada universo sólo los personajes que me parecen más interesantes de cada serie, como ejemplo y spoiler; Ted Mosby no existe xD. En mi universo su padre se hizo la vasectomía y fin. xD Habrá un montón para googlear y ponerle caras a algunos personajes pero intentaré que valga la pena.

Finalmente NO todo el mundo será gay (se escuchan abucheos, sí si ya sé). Sé que querían una orgía de 45 individuos pero NO. Ciertamente somos una minoría y está bien así (uno por la supervivencia de la especie y dos porque así podemos decir que somos edición coleccionable xD ) . Vamos al capítulo:

* * *

_Previamente Sam no podrá ir a su primer día como profesor de cívica en el Instituto Impala en el cual Castiel es alumno. Dean reemplazará a su hermano porque es importante... si la idea te suena estúpida es porque no has leído el capítulo anterior ¬¬. El narrador descubre que es muy malo resumiendo y es despedido al terminar el primer episo... ¡¿QUÉ?!_

* * *

CAPITULO 3:

_"(...) Now I Need A Place To Hide Away __  
Oh, I Believe In Yesterday. __"_

THE BEATLES

**CASTIEL. **Un mundo listo para recuerdos nuevos.

INICIOS DE ABRIL. EN EL PRESENTE.

Levantó la cabeza sobresaltado cuando el timbre sonó. De súbito, Castiel había sido regresado al presente tras haber pasado los últimos diez minutos perdido en recuerdos de hace medio mes: otro tiempo, mismo pequeño rincón del universo.

Sentado en su pupitre, de lejos parecía estar durmiendo con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos y los ojos cerrados aunque eso nadie lo notaba. A veces se perdía en sus recuerdos y cuando por fin se hacía consciente de que había sucedido regresaba a la realidad y para el resto del mundo sólo estaba durmiendo.

Diez segundos para respirar hondo y luego la vista se le escapaba hacia su muñeca, donde un hermoso y extremadamente poco juvenil reloj de plata le recordaba a su padre: Chuck Novak. Y otra vez estaba allí, un pequeño Castiel de siete años sentado en mullidos sillones blancos que le parecían enormes, sobre todo porque incluso entonces él era especialmente menudo. Se recuerda a sí mismo, balanceando los pies en silencio, esperando que padre terminase de hablar con la Señorita Hannah en la otra sala a la que él solía entrar normalmente seis horas a la semana para retozar con ella entre juegos de mesa y conversaciones dos horas cada vez que iba.

Al rato se abrió la puerta lentamente y Chuck salió con una sonrisa impuesta. Antes de que el niño pudiese levantarse para irse, su padre se arrodilló frente a él, en la acogedora sala pintada con tonos madera, transformando el gesto incómodo con el que había ingresado a la estancia, en una sonrisa honesta. Tomo las manos del menor con suavidad, haciendo que se viesen muy, muy pequeñas al ser sostenidas por las del adulto y como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo, se dirigió a él con esa cansada y amorosa voz que esta vez sonaba especialmente devota:

—Cassie, ¿sabes que son sólo recuerdos, verdad?— El niño bajó la mirada y asintió; nunca había sido su intención preocupar a su papá. — Sólo porque se sientan bien, no puedes perderte en esos recuerdos, pequeño. Todos extrañamos a mamá y está bien recordarla pero nunca olvides que ahora es ahora y el pasado podemos visitarlo pero no podemos quedarnos a vivir en él. ¿Me entiendes, hijo?—

El niño asintió con una lágrima solitaria corriendo por pequeña y pálida mejilla izquierda. Los brazos de su padre lo rodearon con firmeza, y mientras depositaba besos en su negra y desordenada cabellera, Chuck, grabó a fuego sin querer un consejo que viviría para siempre en el menor de los Novak mientras se quitaba con una mano el reloj de la muñeca opuesta sin dejar de abrazar al pequeño Castiel:

— Siempre regresa, antes de irte mira la hora y llévalo contigo a donde vayas. Tienes que regresar antes de que este palito largo...— le mostró el minutero del hermoso reloj plateado que se había sacado— haya dado media vuelta ¿Me entiendes, Castiel? Es muy importante.

Finalizó el hombre de barba desaliñada, a medida que dejaba el reloj en las pequeñas manos del pálido niño que aún tenía rastros de lágrimas secas y ahora una sonrisa sorprendida. Él, hasta el día de hoy, era capaz de revivir lo que sintió cuando su padre dejó el peso del reloj entre sus pequeñas manos por primera vez. Castiel sin quererlo otra vez había posado la vista sobre el artefacto, una vez más como otras miles antes. Tras siete años de usarlo como nexo con el mundo, el reloj parecía que esta vez, como tantas otras veces, devolverle una mirada comprensiva desde su muñeca.

Hoy en día él era capaz de limitar por si solo sus "viajes" (a falta de una palabra que no sonara a enfermedad mental) hasta un máximo de diez minutos, bueno, casi siempre. Sin embargo, aún llevaba el reloj porque le hacía sentir mejor y es que si tuviera que explicar por qué para él "recordar" era realmente una cosa muy diferente a lo que parecía ser para el resto del mundo, necesitaría toda la seguridad posible. Si no se equivoca, se encontró en posición de más o menos explicarlo a los ocho años tras la tercera o cuarta vez que terminó su sesión con la Señorita Hannah.

Ella era en realidad mucho más divertida de lo que parecía al principio. Hablaban de varias cosas, como sobre qué le gustaba jugar, sus comidas favoritas o quien de sus hermanos era el más serio o cuál había sido la última ocurrencia de Gabriel esa semana. Otras veces, solían jugar juegos de mesa mientras reían de algún comentario de Hannah sobre lo desordenado que era su apartamento gracias a sus pequeños hijos o mientras veían algún dibujo animado.

Al final de una de las primeras visitas recuerda que, con el cariño de siempre, Hannah le dijo emocionada que fuera a la sala de espera a revisar las nuevas revistas de National Geographic que había traído especialmente para él, diciéndole que tenían un artículo sobre abejas. Castiel regresó a la sala, aquella de los enormes cojines blancos, y se dirigió al montón de las coloridas revistas sobre experimentos y ciencia. En realidad había de varios temas, pero él sólo cogía esas porque las fotos eran más bonitas y el mundo se veía tan interesante en ellas.

Saliendo por la puerta rumbo a su sillón favorito, cruzó camino con su padre que le despeinó el cabello para luego entrar al despacho de la terapeuta del que él acababa de salir y cerró suavemente la puerta tras él. Siempre venía a recogerlo quince minutos antes y al final hablaba un rato con Hannah.

Dos días después, en la siguiente sesión; ella le explicó tras saludarlo y sin rodeos el asunto de que su memoria no era como las demás. Sino que a veces se activaba con súper fuerza y que iba a grabar todo lo que el viera. No siempre, no te asustes, se apresuró en explicar. La terapeuta hizo un emocionado y amigable gesto con el puño mientras hablaba:

— Es como hacer una peli en la cabecita, nuestro problema es que si te pones a ver esa peli te distraes de lo que te rodea y luego te olvidas de comer, te quedas parado en medio de una pista o cosas así ..."

Tres años después, ella completó la información antes de despedirse en su última sesión. Esta vez fue más seria y directa en sus palabras. Castiel ya era un jovencito de 11 años y además había aprendido el significado de "vívidamente". Aun así ella se interrumpió varias veces y luego riendo dijo que si se ponía emocional no era porque algo hubiera salido mal.

—Es todo lo contrario, has aprendido a controlar tu superpoder. Viniste, porque teníamos miedo de que al recordar tan vívidamente como haces, fueras a confundir la realidad con esos momentos o sólo prefieras vivir en ellos porque en ellos puedes tener a la gente que extrañas y que ya no está. Empezaste, porque sólo así las podías volver a ver. — Castiel recuerda claramente que la mujer se limpió una lágrima que aún no había caído de sus ojos y tomó las manos del niño antes de seguir.

— Pero ya sabes Castiel, los recuerdos son solo recuerdos y deberías usar tu capacidad sólo para hacer trampa en los exámenes o escribir esos lindos cuentos que escribes. Si empiezo a llorar es porque voy a extrañar mucho tenerte por aquí, Cassie.—Dejó un beso en su frente y lo siguiente que recuerda es la silueta de Hannah moviendo su mano a la distancia para despedirse, haciéndose más difusa a medida que el auto de su padre se alejaba y él la veía por el retrovisor del copiloto. Sabía que siempre podía llamarla pero las mudanzas siempre parecían poner un mundo entre la gente que conocía y su vida actual, incluso cuando la ciudad a la que se mudaba estaba sólo a dos horas de distancia.

A la larga habían empezado a llamar "Viajes" a esos episodios. Fue por iniciativa de su sobreprotector hermano mayor Mike cuando éste tuvo que ir a estudiar una segunda carrera a Inglaterra en contra de sus deseos de quedarse y apoyar a su padre.

Castiel tenía entonces doce años y Mike veinticinco. Estaban ya en el aeropuerto cuando el mayor antes de partir, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una pesadísima maleta al lado de la pierna derecha, le explico que se iba de "viaje" y que al igual que él, trataría de regresar tan pronto como pudiese para poder verlo. Le pidió que no se avergonzara nunca de su don, porque de alguna manera podía "viajar en el tiempo" y no había en ello nada insultante o triste. Desde entonces ya no se sentía culpable de sus… "viajes" pero siempre los mantenía cortos. A veces se desencadenaban sin quererlo, cuando una situación se parecía mucho al inicio de algún recuerdo o algo así, pero últimamente había logrado también controlar mucho mejor eso.

Ese día el profesor White había terminado la clase de química quince minutos antes; por lo que el hombre se había retirado excusándose y pidiendo por favor que no hicieran demasiado ruido hasta que la hora terminara o algún instructor le reprocharía por dejar al salón sin supervisión. Castiel había empezado a recordar su primer día de clases porque al inicio de esos quince minutos inesperadamente libres, estaba allí sin hacer nada al igual que el día en el que el profesor Winchester llegó tarde. Cada minuto que el atrio del aula pasaba vacío, los murmullos generados por los alegres alumnos iban subiendo lentamente y en pequeños grados su intensidad hasta convertir en un montón de susurros en animadas, pero hasta ciertos puntos contenidos, conversaciones que le sonaban idénticas a las que lo rodearon su primer día en el IMPALA. Tanto que le fue imposible no regresar a ese momento y por eso lo había hecho, pero ya estaba de regreso.

A Castiel le agradaba el profesor White, era imposible para el más joven de los Novak evitar opinar que el profesor había jugado muy bien sus cartas. El docente no sólo agradaba a todos por ser tan exigente como era justo y didáctico en su materia; sino que además era un superviviente de cáncer y esto hacía que automáticamente nadie (ni profesores ni alumnado) tuviese ganas de meterse en problemas con él. Castiel se preguntaba si tal vez después de todo, los humanos tenían, inherente a algún nivel, el sentido de corrección política.

Tampoco había logrado descifrar al medio mes de conocer a Walter White si había sido manipulador o brutalmente honesto de parte del profesor el revelar este detalle apenas se presentó en el aula por vez primera. Afortunadamente su historia contaba con un final feliz, uno que buscaba lograr que los chicos supieran que el estudio podía definir y hasta salvar su vida: la venta a último minuto de uno de sus brillantes ensayos a una popular revista médica le había provisto de suficiente dinero para pagar gran parte del tratamiento y ahora se encontraba en saludable y supervisada remisión.

Sacudió la cabeza y se instó a no volver a perderse en sus detalladas memorias pues debía verse muy raro y esperaba que nadie lo hubiera notado. Al despertar notó que ya todos se levantaban para salir, era viernes y la última hora había acabado oficialmente con el toque del timbre hacia dos minutos, por lo que al día siguiente sólo habría que venir para Computación con el joven profesor Tran y Educación Física con "el otro" Winchester.

Balthazar empujó su hombro sobresaltándolo como siempre.

— Oye ¿vienes con nosotros? Hace tiempo que hay días que te vas por tu cuenta, empiezo a creer que si te sigo me voy a enterar que o no tienes casa o que matas prostitutas de camino a tu castillo en la punta de algún peñasco con truenos y todo. Ya sé que es de día, pero estoy seguro que habrá truenos. Sea como sea sería incómodo para mí así que por favor no me pongas en posición de saber. — finalizó en un solo largo aliento el inglés mientras Castiel se levantaba de su sitio y le daba permiso para que saliera.

Sabía que era una broma y había practicado tanto no alterarse porque era imposible que supieran. Además Balthazar había ido a casa con Gail, McNally y Crowley toda la semana así que era imposible que lo hubiese seguido. Además los paseos que solían tomar él y Seeley se eran en el lado contrario de la ciudad. Era imposible.

Su sección de la primera fila era un pupitre largo, compartido por cuatro alumnos, por lo que Balthazar siempre salía por el extremo de Castiel, que le quedaba más próximo. Mientras Gail y Andy McNally hacían lo mismo por el lado opuesto, donde ella estaba a la orilla.

— No lo creo. — Castiel rió un poco. — Es que en serio tengo algo que hacer. — finalizó con una sonrisa educada.

— Igual Balty tiene una cosa qué hacer conmigo... — la voz de Crowley se oyó a sus espaldas baja pero firme.— afortunadamente para mí nada sexual.— Finalizó divertido el escocés con una mirada pícara antes de arrastrar súbitamente a Balthazar fuera del salón, mientras éste le murmuraba algo molesto, sin voltear y rodando los ojos.

— Son tan cerdos, los amo. — Replicó sarcástica la rubia Gail Peck, parada sobre su lugar esperando que Andy McNally terminara de guardar sus cosas al tiempo que ella hacia molestos ruidos de espera con el zapato para molestar a su amiga de cabello color chocolate.

— Lo siento, Gail, lo siento. Es que me urgía copiar todo porque no había entendido esto último y necesito toda la ayuda posible en química, se me da terrible. — La ahora tranquila Andy se levantó con todo listo y una sonrisa complaciente. — Adiós Cas. — Terminó la morena, mientras salía corriendo tras Gail que trataba de alcanzar a su vecino Balthazar arrastrado por Crowley.

Ahora estaba solo en su fila y la gente seguía saliendo con rapidez. "¿Algo que hacer?" ¿Cuándo su vida había cambiado tanto?

En medio del barullo conformado por las cada vez más escasas conversaciones sobre planes para el fin de semana y el sonido de útiles que se golpeaban entre sí . El salón antes lleno de adolescentes emocionados por escapar se movía muchísimo más rápido, como si cada segundo más del necesario dentro del colegio quemara sus pieles, hasta que de repente no había nadie.

Castiel sintió una fuerte mano cerrándose sobre su hombro, presionando suave pero con firmeza y una voz profunda preguntándole si estaba listo para salir. Hacia sólo una semana Seeley Booth se había convertido en ese "Algo que hacer"…en serio: ¿CUÁNDO su vida había cambiado tanto?

Según Booth, él lo supo desde ese primer día de clases.

Según Castiel: cuando una semana después Seeley lo besó en los vestuarios, tras el primer partido de básquetbol.

* * *

MEDIADOS DE MARZO.

Ante la ausencia del primer profesor, Castiel dedujo lo que nadie dijo pero que todos parecían saber: si el docente no estaba podían seguir hablando sin hacer demasiado ruido o llamarían la atención de algún supervisor y los obligaría a hacer "algo". Él no sabía porque nunca lo habían castigado y no sabía cómo castigaban aquí pero una coacción sonaba conveniente porque "Para ratificar el poder correctivo del que está investido un superior, resulta necesaria una demostración casi siempre entre los animales" cita textual, escrita en alguno de los cartelitos pegados en la pizarra de su habitación (los cuáles ya debía guardar…empezaban a verse raros).

Incluso hoy, despertaba en él una incomodidad el sólo estar allí sin profesor, sin estudiar. Por algún motivo —posiblemente por un complejo de culpa en el que no ahondó demasiado con Hannah— se sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

Tras conocer a Crowley, Meg y Balthazar el primer día, los cuatro esperaron infructuosamente que el docente llegara 10 minutos en tenso silencio; creyendo que entraría exigiendo silencio y su atención, por lo que comenzar una charla destinada a interrumpirse tan pronto sería inútil. Castiel estaba a punto de sacar un libro y ponerse a leer cuando de repente Balthazar alzó la mirada de su Guía de Estudiante, la cerró sonriente con ambas manos, haciendo más ruido del necesario y lo miró como si la cura del cáncer hubiera estado escrita en la frente de Castiel Novak todo este tiempo.

— Hombre, ya está. Ya lo sé todo acerca de todo en esta escuela. — Soltó campante y con una frescura casi irreal. Tal vez estaba bromeando.

— Humilde. — sentenció Crowley lanzando su propia guía sin cuidado dentro de una hermosa maleta negra de cuero con hebillas plateadas en forma de "FG" que devolvió al suelo. — Ya está, parece que el profe no llega. Eso debe hacer sido más decepcionante que mirar hacia abajo en las regaderas ¿no?

Meg parecía estar a punto de decir algo cuando una, en ese momento desconocida, voz femenina se dejó oír al lado contrario de Balthazar:

— Y aparentemente, esa guía no tenía un instructivo de cómo dejar de sonar irritante ¿te doy una pista? Callado, ibas por buen camino. —

Para Castiel la voz había surgido desde detrás de Balty con un tono agresivo pero monótono. El inexperto joven se sobresaltó un poco para sus adentros, sin duda no estaba listo para tomar bandos en una discusión ¿debía escoger un bando? ¿Qué pasaba si lo marginaban por elegir al bando incorrecto?... escogería a Balthazar, Meg y Crowley pese a todo porque habían sido muy amables con él al tratarlo como a un amigo. En su mente ya les veía al final del año yendo a los tres como pareja de Meg a los bailes de fin de curso porque eran extremadamente impopulares.

— ¡Gail!— Se oyó reprender a otra voz femenina, desde el extremo opuesto de la carpeta para cuatro en la que Castiel estaba, un poco sacándolo de su dramático escenario mental. Notó a Balthazar darle la espalda y encarar a la chica que estaba a su lado izquierdo y que había soltado la puya: era una chica rubia de pelo corto e inmutables ojos de una tonalidad azul muy frío, que miraban al inglés fijamente, con calmada molestia.

Castiel trató de no parecer demasiado curioso al estirarse un poco para verla bien y logró descubrir que era hermosa, pero también muy pálida. Algo en ella le hacía creer que para la chica era normal estar malhumorada, aunque eso era algo arriesgado de deducir, pero es que la ojiazul rubia tenía una de esas caras que parecían no sonreír de manera habitual.

— Tranquila, McNally — sin bajar la mirada ni inmutarse respondió Gail con un tono mucho más amable pero dirigido a una chica morena menos pálida que ella que se inclinaba hacia la tensa rubia a punto de poner una conciliadora mano sobre su hombro— Conozco a este idiota. — Sonrió hacia Balthazar. — Creo que tú también deberías conocerlo, ya que nos llevará a casa.

Balthazar rió y girándose hacia Castiel y compañía, la presentó al grupo para alivio del joven Novak, que empezaba a preocuparse al poder sentir la hostilidad de Meg crecer. Y debía ser mucha para poder ser sentida por alguien tan falto de empatía como él.

— Disculpen que no la presentara, de hecho venimos y nos vamos juntos pero desde que se encontró con su prima ni me habla y eso que somos vecinos.— tomó aire el inglés para fingir solemnidad— Arrodillaos todos ante Gail de la Casa Peck; heredera de la mitad de comisarías de la ciudad y dueña de los Ándalos — lo que sea que eso signifique— Profesional y tutora en el arte de ser una perra, heredera de una deuda en Dunkin Donuts que te cagas y más recientemente compañía en este baile de la hermosaaa... — prolongó inquisitivo mientras tendía su mano elegantemente hacia la chica a la que Peck se había dirigido como McNally, ésta última sonreía ante la broma de Balthazar cuando pareció despertar de un sueño y procedió a presentarse tonta y rápidamente.

— McNally, digo Andrea. Andy McNally; ósea me llamo Andrea pero por favor llámenme Andy. No me gusta "Andrea". Y tengo 15 años — Atropellando las palabras extendió su mano empujando un poco a Gail pero la replegó tan pronto como se dio cuenta que se estaba presentando a un grupo y no a una sola persona. — Ahm, Hola. — Sonrió un poco tímidamente. — Por favor no me juzguen por esa presentación, soy mucho más genial que eso pero vengo de un colegio de sólo mujeres y no tengo ni idea de qué estoy haciendo, aunque tampoco es que sea tan genial como para... mejor me callo.

Silencio en el grupo. La pobre se notó incómoda y desvió un poco la mirada. La pena invadía a Castiel pero tan pronto como planteó en su mente decir algo Crowley empezó a reír abruptamente dejando caer la cabeza sobre el pupitre.

— Venga, McNally relájate son sólo un montón de pendejos, no la inquisición .— dijo Gail alternando miradas entre Meg, Castiel y Balthazar.— Claro, si no les molesta que les diga "pendejos" en función a lo que he escuchado de vuestras conversaciones.— agregó con pretendida solemnidad.

— No, no. Para nada; "pendejos" nos define bastante bien. — Balty aceptó frunciendo los labios.

— ¡Ah, qué nostalgia! así me decía mami. — suspiró exagerando nostalgia el escocés.

— Eso es más suave de lo que diría de nosotros pero lo aceptaré porque eres nueva. – refunfuñó una Meg muy poco sorprendida.

— Hola McNally; bienvenida — agregó Castiel sincero y amable. Meg se le quedó mirando y de nuevo en segundo todos rompieron a reír al unísono menos él. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

Meg sacudió la cabeza suspirando, un poco mirando a Crowley, otro poco hablando al aire.

— Ya está... nos rodeamos de los raros. Eso me pasa por hablar con los pringados que se sientan en la primera fila. ¡Sabía que debía hablar con el tipo sexy de allá atrás! — miró detrás suyo la chica con mucho disimulo; apoyando su cabeza en el brazo derecho que dejó caer rendido sobre su pupitre.

Cas siguió su vista y pudo ver una sedosa y ondulada cabellera negra moviéndose al unísono. Una chica bastante hermosa se reía y gesticulaba estar sosteniendo algo parecido a una manguera. Tiempo después sabría que el nombre de la bella chica era Allison Argent, pero en ese momento y los siguientes toda su atención fue hacia el chico con el que hablaba. Era alto, eso se podía notar a pesar de que estaba sentado, pero lo realmente sorprendente era el grosor de su cuerpo. Estaba muy en forma y tenía unos marcados rasgos varoniles en el rostro: pómulos fuertes y cabello azabache cortó con un no muy largo mechón delantero que iba desordenadamente hacia arriba. Cruzó la vista con la de Castiel algún momento. El tipo se veía como un "atleta matón de manual" (nunca mejor dicho porque, de hecho, Castiel pudo haber hecho un manual con lo aprendido en todas las películas que había visto sobre secundaria)… y ahora él, tan enclenque e inseguro como se podía le estaba sosteniendo la mirada. Se apresuró en desviar la mirada pero estaba muy seguro que su final ya estaba escrito. Definitivamente estaba muy muerto y mentalmente se preparó para la notificación formal. Antes daban bofetadas con un guante ¿cómo desafían a duelo estos días? ¿Cómo se le olvidó preguntarle eso a su hermano Lucciano?

Motivado por su curiosidad (y algo de automatismo) levantó su cabeza y un segundo después el fornido adolescente, sin dejar hablar con la bella caucásica, aprovechó que ésta bajó la vista hacia su maleta dos segundos para virarse hacia Castiel, asentirle amigable y guiñar un ojo hacia él con toda la confianza del universo.

De inmediato, Novak regresó a su posición como impulsado por un resorte y con un calor en el rostro que no se esperaba tomó una respiración torpe y sólo entonces notó que Meg no decía nada. Volteó avergonzado lentamente preparándose para una real inquisición y esforzándose por no mirar hacia el chico. Esperaba ser juzgado por su nueva amiga al lado de un Crowley que atento oía a McNally, en respuesta sólo encontró una mata de cabello negro cómicamente desperdigado sobre la mesa. Dos segundos después surgieron los ojos de Meg de improviso para preguntarle algo a McNally sobre lo que estaba contando ¡Qué grosero había sido al no prestarle atención! Parecían estar hablando de policías o algo así, por lo que rápidamente trató de integrarse a la conversación fingiendo con cómodo silencio que nunca se había ido, al minuto parecía estar lográndolo muy bien.

Delante suyo Andy parecía no haber notado nada y seguía hablando acerca de la formación de un policía tiernamente emocionada mientras Gail rodaba los ojos y le decía que su entusiasmo le iba arruinar la vida. Al rato Castiel ya sabía que aparte de primas lejanas y muy amigas, ambas eran muy diferentes. Las dos venían de una larga tradición de Policías —la mayoría de muy alto rango— que esperaban de ellas cierta vocación. Era evidente que en el caso de Gail la idea no la entusiasmaba en absoluto, mientras que Andy cada que hablaba al respecto sus ojos se iluminaban y su voz se teñía con devoción; lo único que Castiel sabía al respecto eran unos cuantos episodios de La Ley y el Orden y ese hecho en algún momento se resbaló tímidamente de sus labios sin intención de ser escuchada.

— ¡He visto cada episodio! ¿Quieres que te preste los DVD? Tengo hasta la temporada 20 y son geniales, sobre todo las temporadas antiguas. Así puedes ver cómo ha evolucionado el trabajo policial en casi veinte años y aunque ahora es genial me hubiera gustado ser policía en esa época también… aunque más que nada porque se confiaba mucho más en el trabajo de campo y la intuición.

— Y no mucho antes de eso las mujeres sólo hacíamos el trabajo de escritorio y usábamos un uniforme inútil cuyo único fin era crear demandas por acoso sexual que nunca procedían— Gail soltó — Además preferiría una carrera que no se acabe sólo porque un drogadicto consiguió un arma y tiene suficientes dedos para apuntarme.

—Humor negro; me encanta ésta. — rompió el inesperado silencio con seriedad Crowley, señalando a Peck.

— Suena emocionante. Haces que me sienta mal cuando yo todo lo a lo que aspiro es a decepcionar lo más posible a mis pretenciosos padres... — suspiró falsamente ilusionado Balthazar.

— Y yo un trabajo en el que le pueda gritar a todos y me soporten para que su familia no pase hambre en navidad. — Agregó en tono dulzón Meg.

— ¿O sea que básicamente te gustaría ser un villano de especiales de navidad? — inquirió riendo Crowley. McNally y Gail se unieron a la risa general e incluso Cas captó la referencia y sonrió. De repente todos parecían ser amigos.

* * *

INICIOS DE ABRIL. PRESENTE.

Castiel salió apresurado del salón con los libros torpemente agarrados entre sus brazos cruzados y una mochila mal cerrada. Sonriente, Booth llevaba colgaba de su hombro izquierdo una mochila azul oscuro y con la mano contraria hacía ademán de tratar de ayudar al muchacho de ojos azules, aunque sin saber muy bien cómo.

— Sabes que pudiste haber ordenado las cosas allí dentro del salón ¿verdad? no había nadie. — la sonrisa de Booth era siempre confiada e incluso cuando quería hacer saber que tenía razón tenía cierta masculina ternura.

— Perdón. — Castiel pareció súbitamente darse cuenta que el más alto tenía razón — Es que... parece; se siente forzoso apurarse y supuse que debía hacerlo. — esta vez lo dijo como si considerase regresar mientras miraba la puerta del salón. Al final y al cabo sólo estaba a tres metros y apenas habían empezado a bajar las escaleras.

— Olvídalo, Angelito. — Seeley se extendió decidido hacia él y tomó con una sola de sus grandes manos los dos libros más gruesos de los cinco que hacían malabares entre los brazos de Novak. — Retroceder nunca... — lo miró como si esperara algo.

— Ahm... — Castiel sabía que había oído la referencia antes. Era frustrante.

Booth rió otra vez.

— No, pequeño gran tonto: voltéate. — Castiel ladeó la cabeza como siempre hacía ante una confusión – O sea…tu mochila. Tengo que guardar estos — El sonriente joven sacudió los libros en su mano.

— Oh. — Se aclaró un avergonzado Castiel, mientras volteaba ligeramente. — ¿Booth...?

— Llámame Seeley, ya te lo dije. – dijo el mayor al tiempo que colocaba pacientemente los libros en la mochila de Castiel tras abrirla.

— Bien, Seeley ¿era "rendirse jamás", verdad? ... digo, lo de hace un rato. —Castiel le extendió como pudo al chico a sus espaldas los libros restantes por encima de sus propios hombros.

— Sí Cas, era "rendirse jamás". — Sonriente, el más alto dio dos confiadas y suaves palmadas a la espalda del menor. — Listos para ir, Cas ¿Cine o McFrito? Si me sales con que eres vegetariano te forzaré a comer. En serio; mírate hombre, cada paso que das es un triunfo de las ganas de vivir por sobre la física: te llevaré a mi gimnasio algún día.

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras, Seeley sonreía mientras hacía ademanes amplios y energéticos que parecían ser de fútbol americano o algo así (y ahora parecía estar embistiendo al aire con sus gigantes hombros) Sí, definitivamente hablaba de algún deporte. De lejos podía verse a un Castiel que lo miraba ensimismado mientras en el fondo de su mente luchaba por deducir, a base del contexto, la mitad de los términos deportivos que el emocionado joven gesticulaba y a veces no podía contenerse a preguntar.

Booth de buena gana respondía con voz solemne o graciosa dependiendo de si tenía ganas de tomarle el pelo o no al menor. Siempre sin cambiar la boba mirada que una semana de relación puede poner en tu rostro sin que uno se dé cuenta. Castiel tenía una también, pero él se daba cuenta de ello y, plenamente informado, disfrutaba ser un adolescente en su primera relación.


	4. DEAN 1

**Primero**: disculpen la demora las tres personas que me leen.

Apesto pero mi semana ha apestado más: Lo bueno es que también he avanzado "_sin querer queriendo_" un poquito del capi 5 así que éste estará disponible mañana o pasado a más tardar, tan pronto como sea posible.

Otro abassho abrazador a mi beta Allure que pese a estar muy ocupada como extra en las escenas de sexo sadomasoquista de "Cincuenta Sombras..." (Disfrazada como látigo), se ha dado tiempo de betearme También te quiero, "cariño".

Como Allu podrá atestiguar soy bastante nuevo en esto: por lo que apreciaría las reviews no sólo para alimentarme el ego (cof cof) sino para ver qué puedo mejorar porque no quiero terminar siendo el único que entiende esta historia xD

Si se han percatado tiendo a desarrollar mucho las líneas argumentales aparentemente secundarias: me gusta porque tengo una mente un poco hiperactiva pero entiendo que puede ser cansino si no te gustan las lecturas lentas y largas. La verdad creo que es más parte de mi personalidad el disfrutar más el viaje que el final (soy una persona detallista), por lo que quiero que mi mejora sea, no hacer historias más cortas, sino no perderos en las largas xD , a intentarlo sí me comprometo.

¡Capi va, bitches!

_"I'm your average ordinary everyday dude_

_Drivin' with my baby to get her in the mood_

_She's dialin' through my radio_

_And I'm ready to make my move"_

**_Def Leppard_**

**MEDIADOS DE MARZO. PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES.**

La sala de los hermanos Winchester era el primer ambiente que conocías al cruzar la puerta de entrada a su departamento, en el lado izquierdo del edificio de cinco pisos en el que vivían ya desde hacía 5 años, cuando llegaron a la ciudad.

El acceso principal del departamento se encontraba en la pared derecha de la sala y al entrar tenías a la izquierda el lado que miraba hacia la calle, bañado por la luz natural que entraba (cuando las persianas no estaban cerradas) a través de las cuatro grandes y cristalinas mamparas, hechas completamente de vidrio y aluminio, que adornaban la fachada de los cuatro pisos superiores del edificio residencial en el que los hermanos vivian. A través de los ventanales se veía una pequeña terraza, tan ancha como el frontis del departamento y de sólo un metro de largo hacia la calle. Tenía el espacio suficiente para albergar, en el piso de los hermanos, una sencilla y cómoda silla de madera a un lado y del otro varias macetas ubicadas sobre tres peldaños de madera, tan pequeñas que resultaban ridículas cuando Sam las movía con sus gigantescas manos.

Cuando las persianas verticales (que eran tan altas como el piso) de la sala estaban cerradas no dejaban colarse miradas o rayos del sol. Bueno, todas excepto una que Dean siempre prometía iba a reparar pero que nunca llegaba a hacerlo. Y esta bendita mal función definiría el día y, a la larga, la vida de los Winchester esa mañana de verano.

El rayo de sol que se coló por lo alto de la persiana defectuosa lo hizo al principio casi tímido, como tanteando el terreno en el cual descansó dentro de la oscura sala, que coincidentemente resultó ser el relajado y babeante rostro del mayor de los hermanos. Dean se hallaba acurrucado, abrazándose a sí mismo sobre su brazo derecho, acostado en un mueble paralelo a las mamparas y frente al televisor que se había auto apagado (por una configuración que Sam había hecho años atrás) hacia horas. El tenue halo hacía su tranquilo rostro brillar en medio de la relativa oscuridad de la sala del departamento.

Al poco rato, la columna de luz fue perdiendo respeto por lo indebido de la intrusión y en sólo diez minutos ya brillaba con fuerza, haciendo destellar el polvo volátil que la atravesaba y molestando al adormecido rubio. Dean, en su inconciencia, esgrimió torpemente una mano delante de su cara, buscando protegerse con un mohín molesto. Tras cinco segundos sin resultado, el hombre que yacía cómodamente recostado sobre el sofá, rodó sobre sí mismo dándole la espalda al irrespetuoso rayo de sol y sonrió con el rostro hundido en el respaldo de cuero del mueble al verse nuevamente cómodo.

El rayo calentaba sin quemar, la temperatura era cálida sin abrasar y ¡qué cómodo se sentía ese maldito sofá de piel cuando no lo hacía sudar como un cerdo adobado en verano! Igual amaba el verano. Y las vacaciones... ¡Dios, las vacaciones en verano! Cómo amaba las vacaciones de verano durante el colegio... esas vacaciones se toman cuando vas al colegio. Al colegio. Colegio. COLEGIO. ¡COLEGIO! ¡JODER! ¡COLEGIO!

La semiinconsciencia abandonó su cuerpo durante el segundo que le tardó rodar fuera del sofá. Trastabilló al poner todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pie izquierdo, resintiéndose un poco por el súbito esfuerzo pero se recuperó al instante poniendo una mano sobre el sillón y afianzando el segundo pie en la alfombra tan pronto como pudo. Casi sin terminar de abrir los ojos, se impulsó utilizando el mueble y la mesa de centro en dirección hacia el pasadizo que empezaba al lado de la cocina y que era básicamente un rincón de la sala, separado de ésta sólo por una hermosa mesa de granito negro empotrada a la estructura... "estilo americano" le habían dicho al comprarla. Había que admitir que estando en el extremo opuesto a la terraza, cuando la luz del día bañaba la sala era bastante genial cocinar o sólo comer en la barra mirando a la calle.

Afortunadamente el pasadizo que daba a las habitaciones era recto y suficientemente estrecho como para poder apoyarse en sus dos muros al mismo tiempo con los brazos extendidos. El muro en el que apoyaba el brazo izquierdo era sólido en toda su longitud y tras él había sólo aire ajeno. La primera estancia a espaldas de la cocina era un baño y las otras dos eran las habitaciones idénticas de los hermanos. Al final, el pasadizo desembocaba en otra puerta más grande, perpendicular a las demás y que daba a una sala de estudio (gracias, Sam) del mismo tamaño que la sala.

_\- No, no, no, no, no..._ \- se susurraba rápido y bajito sin abrir totalmente la boca mientras abría despacio un poco de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, la que cerró rápida y silenciosamente apenas confirmó a un Sam profundamente dormido bajo la sábana desordenada y la ventana abierta descuidadamente al lado.

Soltó el pomo de la puerta de su hermano y más despierto, dio tres pasos tan largos que casi eran saltos hacia la puerta de su propio cuarto, la que abrió con cuidado y apretando los dientes, preocupado por el chirrido que decidió soltar la muy perra "¿_cómo carajo olvidaba siempre aceitar esa cosa_?" Con la puerta abierta sólo lo suficiente, se lanzó dentro dirigiéndose sin piedad hacia su armario, empotrado al lado de la puerta.

Arrodillado, mientras sacaba calcetines de la parte de abajo del ropero giró súbitamente la cabeza hacia atrás: un reloj en forma de tapa de cerveza y lo miraba burlón desde el otro lado de su cuarto junto a la ventana que parecía brillar cada segundo más: recordándole que era tarde.

Respiró. En realidad no era tan tarde.

Regresó a la velocidad histérica del inicio, recordando que aunque no era tan tarde como creyó al levantarse, sí sería tarde para cuando llegara al Instituto IMPALA. Primero: porque él no sabía tele transportarse y segundo: el tráfico es realmente una perra cuando uno necesita que no lo sea. El plan de ser el primero en entrar para que nadie lo notara ya estaba fuera de la mesa. Pensaría en algo, lo importante era cumplir el sagrado y totalmente normal deber de hacerse pasar por su hermano… catorce centímetros más alto, de oscuro cabello largo y una prometedora futura carrera en leyes.

Cinco minutos después salía del baño acomodándose la cazadora negra de cuero, buscó rápidamente con la vista sus llaves, billetera y móvil en la sala mirada mientras se ajustaba el cinturón sin mirarlo.

Su viaje al clóset había sido una frustración tras otra porque cada que encontraba algo decente estaba sucio o arrugado, y su ropa de vestir fue la primera en bajarse del tren de las posibilidades cuando cayó en cuenta que la utilizaba tan poco que había desarrollado manchas de polvo en un armario totalmente limpio (luego exigiría una explicación al internet sobre eso). Ahora ya estaba tan listo como podía estarlo en cinco minutos: jeans negros limpios que no estaba ni cerca de parecer planchados ( ya se aflojarían), una camisa a cuadros verde olivo con negro bastante genial que no era formal pero qué demonios combinaba con unos tenis verdes y la omnipresente chaqueta de cuero, negra también.

A decir verdad, el conjunto había quedado sorpresivamente bien y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado a su reflejo y lanzarse un poco serio guiño, después de todo había descubierto un conjunto que lo hacía lucir diez años más joven… en el preciso momento de su vida que más necesitaba parecer serio y profesional. Mierda por mierdésima vez. Es decir, sabía que no estaba yendo a un Universidad europea del siglo XVIII y que ahora los bastones con agarres de plata, sombreros de copa y monóculos eran -altamente- opcionales pero tampoco quería parecer un niñato. (Nota mental: no más Downtown Abbey cuando Sam no está mirando, espera ¿Sus arrugas acaban de desaparecer desde anoche? ¡Qué gran p-!).

Ya con sus efectos personales encima y listo para salir, con una mano abriendo el pomo de la puerta principal del departamento se dio una última mirada en el pedazo de espejo que podía verse tras el televisor de la sala. Tal vez si ponía una cara seria parecería más un profesor. Al demonio, ya no tenía tiempo de planchar algo más decente y no había vuelta que darle. Cuatro segundos después, del otro lado de la puerta se volvió a congelar con los ojos un poco más abiertos y la mano puesta en la llave a punto de poner seguro en la puerta del departamento, una idea salvaje lo atrapó desprevenido: el armario de Sam definitivamente tendría algo listo planchado y "_abogadesco_".

Sacudió la cabeza y dio el último giro a la llave, sacándola rápidamente y trotando los tres metros hacia el botón del elevador; no le iba a dar a esa idea el tiempo suficiente para anidar y volverse una opción, ya era suficientemente tarde y despertar a Sam preocuparía demasiado al menor. Además, dependiendo del humor con el que éste se levantara significaría o aguantar su mirada de perra clavándole cuchillos en la nuca pasiva-agresivamente o, peor aún, soportar su silenciosa decepción, acompañada de tranquilizantes palabras de ánimo condescendientes y agradecimientos sinceros por intentarlo.

Al fin algo bueno, el ascensor llegó a los pocos segundos y no había nadie, tal vez el día empezaba a cambiar justo ahora. Pues bien, era hora de ir haciendo un plan para entrar a una escuela exclusiva a la que nunca había ido, hacerse pasar por alguien que definitivamente no era y tal vez fingir que sabía algo que jamás había estudiado. Dean estaba emocionado. En realidad nunca había hecho cosas demasiado al borde de la ley, porque desde siempre había cargado grandes responsabilidades y no podía asumir las consecuencias de meterse en problemas y dejar solo a Sam, aunque siempre creyó que sería bueno en ello porque siempre lograba saber antes de leerlo, cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Diana Colt, la aventurera hermana mayor de "Meganatural" y que NO, NO eran novelas; sino una compleja y genial saga literaria de acción y patearía el culo de quien dijera lo contrario.

La había descubierto a los quince años, mientras traía un hatajo de libros para Sam desde la biblioteca y terminó monopolizando aquel libro que tenía en la portada a dos chicas (una morena otra rubia), sentadas sobre un Sedan modificado con escopetas en las manos. Su hermano menor ni los notó y parecía tenerle más interés a libros sobre aves y dinosaurios. Tan lindo y tan estúpido: dos chicas sexys en un auto clásico, matando monstruos al ritmo del rock de los 70s y 80s. Además habían revólveres, demonios, escopetas y ángeles; Sam debía ser estúpido en ese sentido.

El convencimiento de que podía sacar adelante algún plan no duró mucho en su rostro. A medida que bajaba los pisos en ascensor, su cara empezó a cambiar a colores cada vez más claros a medida que parecía recordar algo, ya al llegar al semisótano que fungía como estacionamiento, su tez era tan blanca como si hubiera visto un fantasma y éste le hubiera soplado un puñado grande de talco en la cara.

Casi vencido, dio los dos primeros pasos fuera del ascensor con actitud resignada, de inmediato sacudió la cabeza y con gesto serio retomó el ritmo apresurado a la tercera zancada ¡Debió haberlo sabido antes de aceptar! Miró el Lincoln Continental Mk V del 78, verde dorado frente suyo que, con los faros resguardados como ojos cerrados, parecía estar dormido. El "_Pimpmóvil_", le decían los chicos del taller… pero ahora dentro de su cabeza él lo llama: "Auto que definitivamente _no es de un profesor_", "Todos m_iren hacia acá_", " _Gangster en la Escuela: no lo pierdan de vista_", "_Atención para video vigilancia, potencial pelea de pandillas_", _"Yendo a un casting de Grease 4"_. Se subió al vehículo, forzándose a no pensar que sólo podría infiltrarse en una fiesta de chulos y narcotraficantes descuidados con eso.

Los chicos del taller mecánico de Bobby raramente tenían coche propio, y eso era porque en realidad no los necesitaban, si requerían movilidad sencillamente se turnaban los coches que había disponibles como vehículos de uso personal hasta que eran recogidos (todo bajo la excusa de probarlos). Cuando llegaban autos de lujo, si Bobby o Rufus no lo prohibían expresamente, se daban permiso de sacarlos a dar una vuelta e incluso aquellos que llegaban al trabajo caminando tenían su turno de conducir aquellos autos que posiblemente en otra situación sólo verían de cerca si eran atropellados por algún distraído hombre de negocios.

Sin embargo, la gran mayoría de veces no había tanta suerte y su lugar se tenían que conformar con otros menos exóticos pero la cantidad siempre le permitía a todos tener un auto –ajeno- en el garaje –propio- desterrando la idea de comprarse uno por necesidad. También entraban en la rotación los vehículos refaccionados a base de chatarra y los reparados que nunca habían pasado a ser recogidos y que tras mucho tiempo eran puestos a la venta. Estos se hallaban estacionados en la parte de atrás del local de dos pisos (de casi tres metros de alto cada uno), justo debajo de la oficina de Bobby, en lo que ahora el espacio era un bello salón de exhibición amplísimo con paredes de vidrio reforzado que permitían incluso ver desde afuera casi dos docenas de autos brillantes en excelente estado que parecían nuevos.

Esta Sección de Ventas del Taller _Turn, Drive and Sing_ era muy visitada y estaba a cargo de la joven sobrina de Bobby, Tessa, de 25 años. Aunque la mujer era oficialmente "Jefa de ventas" no contrató a nadie porque decía y probaba repetidamente que: "para _vender estas bellezas_" bastaba ella sola. Siempre lograba trasmitir al cliente, el cariño que habían puesto en la restauración y ello se traducía casi siempre como venta segura. Dentro del círculo de trabajadores esa parte del negocio era conocida con cariño como "_El Orfanato_", a raíz de la forma en la que llegaban autos allí y para todos, menos Dean, era la última opción al momento de elegir el auto que se llevarían prestado a casa el fin de semana.

A decir verdad y siendo puramente práctico, Dean prefería sacar vehículos del orfanato porque así podía ser menos cuidadoso al no tener que dar cuentas a nadie más que a Bobby y siendo completamente honesto los prefería porque en la selección de Tessa habían muchos clásicos. Hoy en día la gente y sus eléctricos, vehículos familiares y GPS lo ponían de los nervios, ya casi nadie tenía maquinarias sólidas de chasis metálico, estilo cowboy y agallas para manejar sólo con instinto. Él tenía un lugar especial en su corazón para la mecánica de antaño y casi lloró cuando vio en las noticias el desfile que le hicieron al último Sedan Volkswagen producido en México el 2003 ¿A dónde va a parar el mundo con esos autos de juguete en los que no puedes tomar el sol sobre el capó porque los destrozas?

Gracias al talento y cariño de Tessa (que les daba mantenimiento ella misma al ser estudiante de Ingeniería automotriz), los autos del orfanato iban y venían con regularidad manteniendo su número en almacén casi constante porque aunque al mes siempre vendían al menos uno; el cuerpo de mecánicos se auto imponía la meta mensualmente de refaccionar otro de la chatarrería si no había en el taller alguno abandonado que cumplía diez años sin reclamo o recojo y calificaba para entrar a la venta. Sin embargo pese a los honestos esfuerzos de la apasionada jefa de ventas, había un vehículo que no se movía de su lugar y hacia dos días, Tessa le rogó al Winchester que se lo llevara a casa para que no se estropeara el aceitado.

Ella había sido su primera amiga en el taller y, demonios, en toda la maldita ciudad apenas se mudaron hace media década. No lo consideró un favor muy grande, reconociendo que además la famosa máquina de hecho era una pasada en términos de funcionalidad: la habían reparado los mismísimos Bobby y Rufus años atrás y era más potente y confiable que esos nuevos vehículos de cartón que salen en la tele hoy en día y que en el mejor de los casos con una chica desnuda encima (que dicho sea de paso posiblemente no arruina el capó de cartón porque la mujer debe pesar qué... ¿diez kilos? No es que se queje pero no es estúpido).

Por supuesto, cuando aceptó llevarse el _Pimpmóvil_ con un despreocupado "_Sí, claro_" faltando cinco minutos para la salida del viernes; no tenía planificado en su agenda el infiltrarse en la alta burguesía porque entonces definitivamente hubiera pedido prestado el bellísimo Aston Martin DB5, (también recuperado) de uso personal y casi exclusivo de Bobby por tratarse del vehículo más caro y bello del taller. Definitivamente no se lo prestaría y le recriminaría su "ID-DIOTEZ" girando su infaltable gorro rojo compungido, a lo que Dean reiría; siempre había querido al menos una buena (¿?) excusa para _intentar_ pedirlo.

Sonrió tras el volante, llevaba cerca de diez minutos manejando y ya se encontraba en la avenida rápida hacia las afueras y rumbo a la "Parte Cara" de la urbe. Hora de fingir que el grosor de su billetera estaba tratando de compensar el tamaño de algo entre sus pantalones.

A pocos metros del peaje disminuyó la velocidad y tuvo que realmente enfrentarlo: " _Ya no estamos en Texas, Dorothy_". - Dijo para sí mismo dirigiéndose al auto, ojeando el espejo retrovisor de su izquierda sin ver realmente lo que había reflejado en él.

Allí estaba él, dentro de un Lowrider en tono Dorado/verdoso desentonando entre dos autos de último modelo a dos kilómetros por hora y pocos metros del peaje… como si no fuese bastante evidente detrás llegaron otros ¡y ahora estaba rodeando por carrocerías brillantes como si los lavaran y enceraran cada cuadra! Sólo quedaba esperar su turno de pagar el impuesto que daba acceso a la parte de la ciudad con muchas rejas electrónicas, viviendas valuadas en siete cifras y mujeres en uniforme paseando perros de razas ridículas con horribles y antinaturales listones, collares o peinados.

Tendría algunos segundos así que decidió notar a detalle el auto a su derecha, una alta camioneta negra dejaba ver tras el vidrio completamente bajado la cabeza de un tipo moreno con el cabello recogido hacia atrás y pegadísimo a la cabeza; casi creyó poder oler su gel pese a la distancia (posiblemente sí lo hizo porque de seguro era un gel carísimo). Por algún motivo la llamada que el hombre contestaba gesticulando con una mano parecía ponerlo cada segundo de peor humor.

¿Estará perdiendo millones por esperar un minuto en la fila? DIOS, odiaba a los empresarios. Su actitud como si el mundo les debiera un favor por solamente existir le irritaba y de la nada se llenó de energía furibunda y justiciera. "_Babe, hay que sacudir la pirámide social cada vez que se pueda_", declaró al silente vehículo activando toda la chulería que había estado dormida hasta ese momento en el interior de su cuerpo y que, de súbito, tomó el control absoluto.

Sin sacar la mano izquierda del volante recostó el respectivo antebrazo en la ventanilla. En un sólo movimiento ágil sacó, con vista inmutable al frente, unos lentes del bolsillo izquierdo de su cazadora de cuero con la otra mano. Tan rápido como se las puso, estiró la misma mano para encender la radio y confiado en haberla dejado ayer en su emisora favorita ni siquiera la dejó terminar de encender cuando él ya jalaba la perilla de volumen casi al máximo. El sonido rock, que escupieron las bocinas intempestivamente no fue demasiado estridente pero fue más que suficiente para causar que el estirado "tío gel" lo notara y se sobresaltara sobre su asiento antes de estirar el cuello para notar su existencia. Dean lo vio de reojo sin delatarse (benditos sean los lentes de sol). El sujeto bufó molesto y regresó a su aburrido mundo, con un puchero sin dignarse a mirar completamente a Dean mientras la ventanilla polarizada subía lentamente.

Sonrió satisfecho y pasó los siguientes segundos perdido en la tonada del tema que la emisora lanzó. Cuando llegó su turno de pagar, coqueteó inofensivamente con la mayor señora de la caseta de peaje que rió por su amable desfachatez y lo despidió con un "_cuídate, hijo_". Su humor y confianza aumentaban cada minuto y necesitaría tanto de ambos como fuese capaz de reunir en los próximos diez minutos, eso si quería sacar adelante este desquiciado e inocente plan de usurpación, el cual por cierto, a estas alturas tenía más de idea que de plan propiamente dicho porque la única parte planificada hasta el momento era la de "llegar a la escuela tras pijolandia".

Si el día no iba a mejorar por su cuenta, él iba a forzarlo a hacerlo. Estaba a diez minutos del Instituto IMPALA y ya tenía un plan: ser él mismo.

\- _Si no pertenecemos al coro de la banda: entonces somos furiosos vocalistas, baby._ \- empezó a golpear con los dedos el volante rítmicamente apenas el primer ruido instrumental de la apertura de "_Lets get rocked_" era escupido por las bocinas del auto; era esa de Def Leppard en la que el sencillo coro "_let's get rocked_" se repetía unas cuantas veces y eso era prácticamente toda la canción. El mensaje le llegaba a él, mientras dejaba al amargado "tío gel" y a sus amigos comerse su humo.

_"Soy tu chico regular promedio._

_Conduzco con mi nena para ponernos de humor_

_Mueve el dial de mi radio_

_Y estoy listo para hacer mi jugada"_

**_Def Leppard_**

¡Pues bien Bitches y Bitchos ! (?) He vuelto con armas y el capi más corto que de costumbre porque he decido explicar el primer día de clases en tres capis :3 Spolier alert para Allu : no habrá orgía L Sí, lo sé . El siguiente capi, que como dije: si no sale hoy , saldrá mañana :D

El auto "huérfano" es nada más y nada menos que el "_Pimp-movil_" de Cas en la serie: al leer un poco más sobre él llegué a la interesante página de la wikipedia dedicada a los "lowrider" donde además podrás ver en su primera foto: cuál sería el resultado del hijo del auto de Cas y Dean.

"_Ya no estamos en Kansas" / "Not in Kansas Anymore_" es una frase típica salida de la peli El Mago de Oz. El último Sedan Volkswagen ( "Vochitos" o "Escarabajos") se produjo en México el 2003. Por cierto, no me pregunten en qué país está ambientada la historia porque no lo sé. Honestamente es algo que no he planteado seriamente porque no logro decidirme.

Dedico esta línea final a Allu :) "Dedicada a Allu". ¬¬ Lo sé, soy demasiado literal.


End file.
